Bandages
by Dodonchaka
Summary: 8027 fluff and stuff. Tsuna almost gets himself killed. Yamamoto no likey. Takes place during Acrobaleno Rep battles with the fight with Bermuda. Lets assume Tsuna loses.


"Unnghh," Tsuna groaned. The small brunet boy was lying on the ground, his eyes closed, as he tried to remember what he was doing on the ground in the first place. He felt something sting his cheek and he flinched in pain.

"O-Oh sorry," a familiar voice apologized to him. Tsuna wanted to rub his cheek with his hand, but the moment he moved his arm his muscles throbbed in pain. "Hey, quit moving."

Tsuna groaned again, one of his eyes slowly opening. He saw a figure above him. Whilst his vision was still blurry, he recognized who it was immediately.

"Yamamoto…" He groaned again.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Yamamoto hushed, trying to soothe the young mafia boss. Tsuna closed his eyes again. His whole body was throbbing in pain and an innumerable amount of stings. He tried to remember what was going on before the memory suddenly hit him like a bullet to the forehead.

"B-Bermuda!" Tsuna cried, unconsciously trying to sit upright, only to have his arms fail him. He fell back down to the ground, but was caught by the other teenager at the last second. His arms screeched in pain. It felt like his muscles were being ripped apart slowly from the inside. He made a mental note to not stand up again.

"It's okay, it's okay," Yamamoto consoled. He placed the teen back on the floor gently. His eyes were tired, almost bloodshot, and his face was battered, bruised, and cut.

"Y-You're face," Tsuna gasped, his voice cracking a bit. Yamamoto smiled, wiping away blood that poured from a deep cut on his chin.

"I couldn't sit back and watch you get hurt anymore, could I?"

Tsuna made no reply. Or rather he couldn't. Yamamoto placed a chaste kiss on his lips, his hands stroking the boy's brown hair. When Yamamoto pulled away, there was a sad, worried look on his face.

There was a sudden explosion in the background. Tsuna tried standing up again, only to be stopped by the Rain Guardian.

"No, don't even bother. You'll reopen the wounds that I just bandaged up."

Tsuna looked down at his beaten body. He just realized that most of his body was covered in thick white bandages, with splotches of red all over the place. He also just realized that he was shirtless.

"B-But what about Bermuda?"

"Fon, Reborn, Iemitsu, and Lal are holding him off right now," Yamamoto muttered. He carefully placed a hand on Tsuna's cheek. It stung a little bit, but Tsuna swallowed down the pain. "Don't worry about Bermuda."

Tsuna sighed in relief. He felt his muscles relax slightly. Yamamoto suddenly lifted on Tsuna's aching arms, carefully applying some ointment on the bruises, cuts and scrapes.

"Thank you," Tsuna said in an exhausted voice. Yamamoto chuckled softly, in a voice that was just as exhausted as the brunet's.

"Don't even mention it. I'd be a pretty lousy boyfriend if I didn't do this hm?" Tsuna watched as his partner's eyes suddenly narrowed angrily. "I even let _him_ do this to you… I really am lousy aren't I?"

"What? What are you saying?" Tsuna asked, tiredly. He was shocked at the other's statement, but his voice failed him, and he sounded more emotionless than shocked. He saw Yamamoto clench his fists in frustration.

"While I was resting… While I was being healed after that battle with the vendice… You were being pummeled to the ground by that, that _thing_."

"…Don't blame yourself," Tsuna muttered worriedly. He was too exhausted to say anything more. He felt Yamamoto's hand on his own hand. Tsuna gazed at his equally exhausted partner, looking at his wounds, muscles, and nicely sculpted boy.

"T-Those wounds…" Tsuna mumbled. Yamamoto snickered.

"Well, I had to do _something_ right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

Yamamoto sighed. "Bermuda is a completely overpowered bastard. I had to pretty much pry him away from you," he said with a small laugh.

Tsuna squeezed Yamamoto's hand, tighter than he thought he would. "A-Are you crazy? You could've died!"

Yamamoto looked at the brunet with fatigued, loving eyes. "_You_ could've died."

Yamamoto caressed Tsuna's cheeks again. His hands carefully, and gently, wiping the brunet's eyes and stroking his lips.

"You could've died…" Yamamoto said again. "At least you were out cold when I fought Bermuda."

Tsuna blinked a few times waiting for Yamamoto to continue.

"Me? I'm not so lucky. I saw you fighting. I saw how he beat you to the ground and flung you around like some marionette doll on drugs." It was Yamamoto's turn to squeeze Tsuna's hand. "It was the first time I felt like… I was going to lose you." Yamamoto said his voice cracking at the end.

"Yamamoto…"

"Yea, cheesy I know," Yamamoto laughed joylessly. Tsuna, using the last bits of his strength, lifted his arm and stroke Yamamoto's cheek, ignoring the immeasurable amount of pain that followed.

"You do too much for me," Tsuna said attempting a smile. "All I do is give you trouble. What have I ever done for you…?"

Yamamoto grinned, almost looking like his usual, happy self. "You did save my life when I was about to jump off the school's rooftop."

Tsuna smirked. "You wouldn't have died anyways."

Finally letting out a pure, genuine laugh, Yamamoto laid on the ground beside Tsuna, still hand in hand. They stayed like that for a while, too tired to really try to say anything.

"How long was I out for anyways?" Tsuna asked.

"About half an hour or so…" Yamamoto replied. "Took me a while to wrap all those bandages around you. Actually, the whole time you were out I was fixing you up." He laughed.

"Then… who fixed your wounds?" Tsuna asked in concern. Yamamoto made no reply. "Are you kidding me?"

Without hesitated, Tsuna propped himself up, ignoring the shrieks of pain his muscles made. Yamamoto immediately stood up and tried to get the teenager to lie back down.

"Tsuna, you're wounds! You should lie back down and rest."

Tsuna pushed Yamamoto aside. He was now sitting upright, despite how exhausted and battered he was. He reached for the medical kit which Yamamoto used.

"Tsuna I'm serious," Yamamoto stated, coldly, albeit with concern.

"I'm serious too. You haven't been treated yet." Tsuna remarked, taking out several bandages and other medical equipment.

"I can do it myself." Yamamoto responded. "You need to rest." The black haired teenager tried to push Tsuna gently to the ground, but he easily stopped. Tsuna placed his lips on Yamamoto's mouth, tasting a mixture of something sweet and blood. Their lips were dry and cracked. The kiss was somewhat painful, but Tsuna continued anyways wanting to taste and reassure his partner.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna started, smiling weakly. "You and I both fought the same person. You and I both got the same injuries. But you ended up protecting me. Somehow, you managed to survive Bermuda's onslaught, carry me to safety, and treat my wounds, when you were probably in the same amount of pain I was in. If not more…" He said, already placing some medication on his partner's wounds and wrapping them with bandages.

"Tsuna…"

"And, I got to sleep. You were awake and fighting this whole time. I can't even imagine what kind of pain you're going through…" Tsuna mumbled, his voice cracking. It was Tsuna's turn to clench his fists. "You call yourself useless and lousy… but—"

"Shhh," Yamamoto hushed.

Tsuna wiped his eyes once. Even though he wasn't crying, he wiped his eyes as if to wipe away the fatigue and sadness that filled his body.

"You do too much for me…" Tsuna muttered.

"…I don't do enough."

"Stop it."

It took about ten to twenty minutes, but Tsuna finally managed to bandage most of Yamamoto's wounds. He immediately collapsed next to him. His body was still throbbing in pain, and he wondered if Yamamoto was going through more than he was.

It was funny how peaceful the two were, amongst the destruction that surrounded the area. Explosions were frequent, but the two teenagers didn't seem to notice. Tsuna began to think of his friends, and their whereabouts, as he was too busy being knocked out cold by Bermuda to really find out.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna mumbled. There was no reply. Tsuna gazed at the peaceful looking teenager. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Being so close to Yamamoto's face, Tsuna realized just how tired Yamamoto looked. There were extremely dark circles around his eyes, and his skin seemed to sag a little bit. He looked beyond exhausted.

Tsuna snuggled in closer to the sleeping teenager. He rolled over to his side and placed a hand on Yamamoto's rising chest. There was a slow, steady heartbeat. It was as if his heart was just as fatigued as everything else in Yamamoto's body. Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes.

"You really do do too much for me."

* * *

**Yay for my completely unedited, non beta read oneshot. I got inspiration from ilYamaTsuna when i was reading her smut fanfic that took place in the gym. Then an idea came to me... what if Tsuna got injured during the basketball game or something.**

**Then i saw something on tumblr about your OTP wrapping each other in bandages and... tadaa, this story was born.**

**It might be late to say this but whatever. I dont own these characters. Akira Amano does!**

**Please Rate and Review and such and barty blar blar.**

**I wanted to make it cute... and sweet... but angsty... i wondered if i succeeded haha!**


End file.
